


"Cancer" by My Chemical Romance

by keedosneedo



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, Cancer, F/M, Instagram, MCR, Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 22:03:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5887009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keedosneedo/pseuds/keedosneedo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not a song fic. Tyler is diagnosed with cancer. He doesn't know how to cope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Cancer" by My Chemical Romance

**Author's Note:**

> Josh's point of view

We just got back from the doctors. We are currently touring in Europe. Tyler has been feeling sick the past week or two, so I made him go to the doctor. He kept refusing and saying that he was fine, but I could right through him. I wasn't expecting much, just the flu or something small like that. I had been wrong, though. On January 17 at 9:27 pm, Tyler Joseph was diagnosed with throat cancer.  
The doctor said he had a 30% chance of living. This shocked me. My best friend could die. I couldn't believe this. The doctor said that it had to do with the throat infection Tyler got a while back. He said that his voice was overused while his throat was trying to heal. This left his throat open to other diseases.   
I knew that he should've let his throat infection heal fully before he started singing again. Tyler is just too stubborn. He didn't want to cancel the shows, which I respect him looking out for our fans and all, but sometimes you need to put your health first. I was mad, but I also felt very sorry. I was so caught up about how much Tyler's disease would affect me that I didn't even think about him. He must be freaking out. His life was in danger.  
I looked up at Tyler to see a very sad expression. "I'm so sorry Tyler. Are you okay?" I asked him, expecting him to say he was fine like always. He just looked up at me. After a moment of silence, he says "Josh, what I'm I going to tell Jenna?", his voice audibly shaking. Oh my God. I hadn't thought about her. How would she react when she told her that her husband had cancer. "I don't know, Tyler. But I do know that we are going to get through this. Jenna and I will support you through your treatments. You will make it, and that's a fact." I said, hoping that Tyler couldn't sense that I was on the brink of tears myself.  
Tyler looked up at the doctor. "What are the treatments for this?" He asked. The doctor looked down at his clipboard for a second and then replied. "You will need to go through chemotherapy for about 6 months, once a week. This is the usual amount of time it takes for cancer to be cured, or in lots of cases take a turn for the worst." No, this can't be happening. "Will I still be able to tour?" Tyler asked, not much hope in his voice.  
"I'm afraid not, son." the doctor said, with sympathy in his voice, "The chemo will make you very weak. It will be hard to do anything at all, especially concerts." I looked at Tyler. He looked devastated. I got up and hugged him as tight as I could. I was almost afraid that if I let go, he would disappear.   
An hour later we were back to our tour bus. Mark was waiting for us. "Hey guys. Are you alright, Ty? Any sickness?" Mark said cheerfully. He was expecting everything was fine. Just a cold or the flu or something. When no one answered, he knew something was up. "Tyler, are you okay?" he asked in a less enthusiastic tone. That's when Tyler broke down. He started sobbing. Mark immediately rushed over. He pulled Tyler into a hug. "Hey, it's alright, everything's fine." Mark cooed, trying to calm Tyler down. He looked up at me, asking what was wrong. "Sit down" I said. We all sat on the couch. I called everyone touring with us to come over. When everyone was seated, I stood up. "Tyler has cancer." I said. "What?!?" everyone yelled in unison. Everyone stared asking questions, to me and Tyler. "He had lung cancer. We will probably have to cancel the tour." I said. That shut everyone up.  
"Tyler has to go through chemotherapy for 6 months. Also, he can't sing because his cancer is located in his throat." Every one gave pitiful glances at Tyler. "Neither of us can talk about it tonight. Tomorrow, however, we will give you all the details." I looked over at Tyler. "It's late, lets go to bed."   
We all got into our own bunks. I could not sleep, however. I doubt that Tyler could either. I looked up into his bunk. Sure enough, he was wide awake. I climbed up into the bunk with him.   
When I was full in the bunk, Tyler said " I don't know what to do, J. I don't know how to tell Jenna. How to tell the fans. I don't know what to do."


End file.
